Espía
by MELLIZA
Summary: A Severus su trabajo comienza a apasionarlo más de lo común, ¿pero es su trabajo o acaso hay otra razón?
1. Copas

Severus se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, algo no lo dejo dormir bien, tenia una sensación extraña, algo pasaba en

Severus se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, algo no lo dejo dormir bien, tenia una sensación extraña, algo pasaba en su cabeza, lo sabía, ese algo que no lo dejaba concentrarse.

Caminaba solo en dirección de su despacho, pensando. El ambiente calmado y casi desierto ayudaba mucho.

Las mazmorras era un lugar perfecto para estar tranquilo, pero aun así le faltaba algo, no era que no se sintiera a gusto con su vida, era el hecho de que se sentía vacío.

Entro en el despacho y dejo los ingredientes que acababan de llegar en una mesa, después del desayuno los pondría en su lugar. Hecho esto se dirigió al comedor.

Mónica caminaba a paso seguro hacía el comedor, cuando estaba ha pocos metros de las puertas una alta figura apareció por la entrada a las mazmorras, era el profesor Snape que se dirigía al comedor.

Mónica le dio una mirada, algo en su interior le decía podrían llegar ha entenderse, o eso era almenos lo que ella deseaba… era… ¿como decirlo?…interesante...

Severus que venía sumido en sus pensamientos, al salir de las mazmorras se encontró con la mirada de "La Malfloy", eso lo dejó estático unos momentos. Era extraño que eso ocurriera, nunca había sentido algo como eso, se sentía diferente al mirarla, talvez era por que no había notado lo hermosa que era, ayer se veía cansada y un poco desaliñada. Pero hoy era distinto se veía despejada y su cabello negro, sedoso y brilloso caía libre por su espalda hasta su cintura, la misma que el observador profesor notó estrecha debajo de toda esa ropa, además de que sus ojos estaban brillosos y su cara tenía un saludable calor rosa.

Se encaminaron hacia sus puestos en la mesa, cualquiera diría que venían juntos.  
Cuando llegaron a la mesa cada un tomó sus respectivos puestos, los profesores los miraron inspeccionándoles, entonces Albus hablo.

-Buenos días Mónica, espero que te haya gustado tu habitación, la mande ha decorar especialmente para ti.- dijo Albus desde una vez que ambos se sentaron.

-Buenos días Albus, la habitación me gustado mucho, aunque hubiera preferido estar más cerca de las mazmorras.

-Bueno... La opción de las mazmorras me es inesperada, pero de todas maneras ese es territorio de Severus, así que la torre será toda tuya y puedes hacer en ella lo que quieras.-dijo regalándole un sonrisa.

Mónica miro ha Severus y este le dio media sonrisa de triunfo, caso perdido, se quedaría en la torre.

-Pero no creo que haya algún inconveniente en que conozcas la sala común de Slytherin, estoy seguro de que después de clases Severus te guiará allá con mucho gusto.

Mónica sonrió de la misma manera a Severus y este asintió con la cabeza con mal gesto, ahora tendría que enseñarle las mazmorras…

Al final del desayuno Severus se fue hacia su despacho, media hora más tarde escucho que tocaban la puerta, era Albus que le sonreía desde la puerta.

-A que se debe tú vista Albus-

-Severus, venia a preguntarte si era posible que además de enseñarle la sala común de Slytherin pudieras enseñarle también los laboratorios de pociones, le gusta la materia, de hecho quería tu puesto.

Severus miro interrogante, Albus sabía ha que se refería, ella era extraña, pero no tanto como que él decidiera contratarla.

-Mónica Malfloy, es mi ahijada...a cambiado mucho en estos años, la última ves que la vi fue en el funeral de su madre, tenia once años, era una niña muy alegre hasta ese año, después de eso no la volví ha ver, solo cartas, cada una más corta que la otra. Y ahora que la veo es toda una mujer... ¿Sabes Severus? Ella me recuerda a ti…- Río- ¡No pongas esa cara!

-No quiero sonar grosero Albus, pero es una Malfloy- Dijo sentándose frente al escritorio.

-No es una Malfloy. Solo lleva su apellido, es la hija de la mejor amiga de la madre de Lucius, esta murió en el parto y la familia Malfloy la adoptó como la hermana de Lucius cuando él tenía 20 años. La señora Malfloy la quiso como su hija. Pero su esposo siempre la despreció. Cuando la madre de Lucius falleció su padre le envío lejos, no quería saber nada de ella. Allí fue cuando Mónica cambio.

-Es por eso que le das tantas atenciones, no recuerdo que otro profesor que no hubiese estudiado en Hogwarts haya sido seleccionado por el sombrero.

Albus sonrió- siempre quiso venir a estudiar Hogwarts, su padre nunca se lo permitió, la envió a Francia.

Mmm… de acuerdo, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente en que le muestre las mazmorras, ella no me desagrada.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mónica entro en el aula, que estaba sumida en murmullos Griffindors, al instante todo quedo en silencio.

-¿Crees que esta dure más de un año? – pregunta en un murmullo Sean.-

-Un galeón a que no- Dijo Ron muy seguro, Harry y Hermione lo ahorcaban con la mirada, iba ha causar un descuento de puntos.

-No es gracioso que digan eso, no es bueno desearle mal ha ninguna persona, aun que sea un Malfloy... además eso es una leyenda... - dijo Hermione muy seria.

- Disculpé señor Weasley, señorita Granger ¿Qué es tan importante que no pueden prestar atención a mi clase?- pregunto con aspecto frío, no-enojada, simplemente fría.

-Disculpe profesora... – Dijo Hermione- No volveremos - Miro a Ron- Ha interrumpir.

-No lo dudo Señorita... y ahora si es tan amable de decirme ¿Que tiene que ver la leyenda con mi futuro?

_+ ¡rayos como escucho eso!+-_ Ron estaba pasmado.

-Vera... Profesora... Hay una leyenda que dice que los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts solo duran un año... -Dijo muy segura y como siempre dándose importancia...

Mónica hizo una pausa – Y todos aquí son tan creyenceros como para afirmarlo... – Hizo una nueva pausa- ¿Qué opina usted Señor Malfloy? ¿Usted también cree eso cierto? – Volvió su mirada ha Draco.

-No soy tan estúpido como un Weasley o una...

-¿O una?... - Repitió Mónica muy segura de que Draco iba ha decir sangre sucia.

-¡Quince puntos menos para Slytherin! Por su falta de respeto...

Draco guardó silencio... sabía que si reclamaba perdería más puntos, ahora lo que importaba era conseguir todos los puntos que había perdido.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Se encontraba comiendo al lado de "La Malfloy", las palabras de Albus le habían calado hondo. Si el confiaba plenamente en ella... ¿por qué él no lo hacia...? seguro la traía a Hogwarts en pos de"revindicarla" según lo que lo dijo la quería como una hija. Sí. A él también... pero... ella era Malfloy...

_No es una señorita muy normal que se diga... ni siquiera parece Malfloy... ¡a si!... ya lo recordaba... no era Malfloy, pero fue adoptada por la familia... quiere decir que tiene sus costumbres... ¿o no...? Hace solo unas horas le dio un castigo a Draco... Lucius no lo hubiera hecho... menos por pelear con un Weasley..._

_Talvez Albus tiene razón... pero no parece muy buena... además de que sus vestiduras no parecen las de alguien de buenas convicciones... toda de negro... __**Mira quien habla**__... pero yo tengo mis razones... a menos que ella también las tenga... eso quiere decir que es mortifago... y que esta infiltrada en Hogwarts... Mortifajo-espía. _

Tendré que vigilarla... cuando menos un tiempo... a menos que ella sea la que el señor oscuro tiene en el anonimato, eso explicaría por que Albus la quiere cerca…

Severus terminó su cena y salio del comedor, allí se encontró con Mónica.

-Buenas noches señorita Malfloy, cuando desee puede llegar a mí despacho, para mostrarle las mazmorras.

-Buenas noches, de hecho venía a buscarlo, cené temprano hoy así que no pude encontrarme con usted.

-En ese caso sígame.

Ambos profesores bajaron a las mazmorras, Mónica sentía una punzada de emoción, pero no sabia si era por conocer las mazmorras o por el hombre que tenía a su lado.

Se detuvieron frente a una pared y Snape dijo la contraseña, enseguida apareció la sala común de Slytherin, iluminada con antorchas y varios sillones negros, casi no había nadie, la mayoría se encontraban cenando o haciendo los deberes del primer día de clases.

-Bueno profesora Malfloy, está es su sala común, es una lastima que no haya estudiado aquí, seguro estaría muy a gusto.

- Si, es una lastima- dijo Mónica con una nota de melancolía.

El profesor Snape le enseño donde estaban los cuartos y como ya no había mucho que ver en la sala común para dos profesores como ellos, Snape la condujo hacia los laboratorios privados de pociones.

-Estoy seguro de que esto le va ha parecer interesante, Albus me dijo que quería enseñar pociones.

-Si… solicite el puesto pero al parecer no me lo darán a menos que el profesor a cargo muera… y usted parece tener buena salud, así que me conformo con DCAO.- dijo con tono de picardía, regalándole una sonrisa.

Snape sonrió.

-Es curioso, siempre he querido enseñar DCAO, Albus nunca me lo ha permitido, cree que es mejor que me aleje de la materia.

-Por lo visto es un puesto muy controversial… está mañana la señorita Granger me informo sobre la leyenda del puesto, al parecer los profesores solo duran un año en el, Talvez Albus no quiere perder un profesor valioso- dijo Mónica con tono meloso, inspeccionando la estantería de ingredientes.

-Así que la sabelotodo intenta asustar a su nueva profesora. -dijo levantando una ceja.

-No me impresiono fácilmente, si ha eso se refiere.- dijo devolviéndole el gesto.

- Estoy seguro que no…- le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Que hacen en Hogwarts los profesores cuando no dan clase?- dijo Mónica cambiando de tema.

-La gran mayoría se reúnen en la sala de profesores y hablan tomando el té.- Severus arrugo la nariz.

-Ha… bueno he notado que aparte de usted, al resto de los profesores se les puede soplar el polvo de lo viejos que están.

Snape sonrió, le indico un sofá donde sentarse y le ofreció un vaso con wisky de fuego.

-¿Se aburre mucho señorita Malfloy?

- Digamos que no estoy acostumbrada ha la vida aislada, pasaba el tiempo en la cuidad mágica de Francia, hay mucho movimiento allí.

- Así que se puede decir que es un tanto inquieta.- dijo Severus levantando una ceja.

- Podría decir…_ ¡estas coqueteando con el profesor...! ¡Él también lo hace!.. Tiene sus manos en esa pose de "sexy-sin-remedio"... (Lo que es muy cierto, ¡basta!) Esta mal... bueno después de todo hace mucho no tienes una "noche" civilizada con un hombre..._

-Bueno, si sigue estando aburrida dentro del castillo, siempre me encuentro aquí, usted y yo podríamos hacer algo más… ¿Cómo decirlo?… interesante…, claro está, sí usted lo desea- dijo utilizando todo el doble sentido que tenía.

- Señor Snape no dudo que sea una oferta muy tentadora, gracias- esta vez fue ella quien levantó una ceja.

Mónica le dio un último trago a su vaso y lo colocó en el escritorio de Severus.

Bueno señor Snape debo marcharme ya, tengo clase a primera hora.

-Es una lastima, regrese cuando guste, siempre será bien recibida- Severus le dio una media sonrisa y abrió la puerta, donde encuentra a Albus que estaba por tocar.

-Buenas noches Albus- saluda Mónica apenas puedo quitar su cara media relajada por el alcohol y media coqueta que tenía con Severus.

-Buenas noches Mónica, Severus- Dice con una sonrisa.

Albus, ya te envié la lista con los ingredientes que necesito, muchas gracias- dijo Mónica haciendo una reverencia.

- Así querida, vengo a entregársela al profesor en este momento.

-Muchas gracias, Es hora de que me vaya, fue un placer, dijo Mónica quitándose su guante de piel de dragón y dándole la mano a Severus.

-Lo mismo dijo Señorita, buenas noches- Dijo estrechando la mano que Mónica le ofrecía, una sensación de cosquillas subió por su brazo, tenia la mano fría, suave, sintió el roce de las uñas de ella, tenia una mano pequeñita, su propia mano la cubriría totalmente.

-Buenas noches- Dijo ella simplemente mirando a los dos hombres. Se dirigió a su despacho.

-No sabia que te llevaras tan bien con ella- Dijo en tono pícaro Albus, lo que causo que Severus hiciera una mueca.

-¡ho!, ¡no puedo creerlo Severus pero si la invitaste a tomarse una copa!- Albus lo miraba sonriente e interesado en que él dijera algo.

Por su parte Severus pasó y se sentó en su escritorio sin una sola palabra.

-¿Cree que ella lo sea?... un mortifago…- dijo Severus cambiando de tema.

-Albus sonrió - ¿Y tu que piensas?

-Yo… creo que si… pero no puedo dar seguridad de ello.

Severus debo pedirte un favor, poco usual, pero no creo que te importe… necesito que por favor cuides de ella….

Severus abrió mucho sus ojos- ¿y por que yo?- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

-Por que eres el indicado… pero ten cuidado... Es astuta... Recuerda que es una Slytherin...

-¿A que se refiere?

-Ya veras tú... por ahora me marcho... tengo cosas que ordenar. Buenas noches.- dijo levantándose, le dio a Severus la lista de ingredientes que Mónica encargo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ese comentario de Albus dejo con mal sabor a Severus.

Severus leyó la lista y sus ojos se desorbitaron. ¿Para que necesitaba ella Eléboro, Púas de erizo, Espinas de Pez León y Ojos de Escarabajos Negros?

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo, ojalá les guste, besos.**


	2. Marcas

Mónica caminaba en dirección a su despacho cuando en un armario escucho el sonido de… no podia creerlo… se paro jnto al armari

**Si los personajes fueran míos, por que no lo son, Severus sería esa sombra que aguarda en las penumbras de la noche, ataviado con sus túnicas llenas de pequeños botones, que con mucha indulgencia abría uno por uno.**

**Capitulo anterior**

**-Ya verás tú... por ahora me marcho... tengo cosas que ordenar. Buenas noches.- dijo levantándose, le dio a Severus la lista de ingredientes que Mónica encargo y se dirigió a la puerta.**

**Ese comentario de Albus dejo con mal sabor a Severus.**

**Severus leyó la lista y sus ojos se desorbitaron. ¿Para que necesitaba ella Eléboro, Púas de erizo, Espinas de Pez León y Ojos de Escarabajos Negros?**

Mónica caminaba en dirección a su despacho, cuando en un armario escucho el sonido de… no podía creerlo… se paro junto al armario sin hacer ruido.

Si… definitivamente eso era… no podía ser otra cosa, había una pareja besándose en el armario. Pronuncio un hechizo y las puertas del armario se abrieron de golpe… pero no podía creer lo que veía…

-Si no mal recuerdo…. Justo hace dos días obtuvieron un castigo por tener un duelo… Esto es casi una parodia.

-Tía Mónica…. Yo… No se que decir…- Draco escondió a su pareja tras la espalda.

Mónica miró a ambos chicos, se detuvo mirando a la señorita Weasley, lo que al menos se lograba ver de ella tras Draco.

-No le diré nada a Lucius, pero sean más discretos… talvez la próxima su fortuna no sea tan grande y será otro el que los encuentre. El jueves por la mañana les indicaré cual será su castigo, la profesora Mcgonagal me ha autorizado aplicar el castigo junto con el profesor Snape.

Draco que estaba más cerca de su tía percibió en ella un aroma muy particular, se acerco un poco más.

-¿Tía Mónica, es alcohol a lo que hueles?

-Eso Draco, no es de tu incumbencia, ¡ahora vamos! ¡A sus salas comunes!

Draco jaló a Ginny del brazo y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, enseguida ambos corrieron en direcciones opuestas.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus se sentó en su sillón, leía y releía la lista de ingredientes pensando en las pociones posibles con ellos, y había una que era para sanar las heridas por maldiciones.

Ahora todo calzaba.

**Flash back**

Había una niebla muy espesa, fuera de lo común aun en Inglaterra, el viento había dejado de azotar los árboles y el miedo crispaba los bellos de sus nucas al susurrar muerte.

Ese día los mortifagos planeaban un atentado a un puente principal. Este fue planeado por Macnair, en los lugares aledaños un bosque muy robusto que les servia de refugio.

La niebla… esa niebla tan espesa le daba mala espina…Y entonces… ocurrió.

Rayos de todos los colores la atravesaban, Lucius grito, -¡Emboscada!

A los ojos de Severus la niebla no existía, solo los miembros de la orden podían ver con claridad, siguiendo las órdenes, Severus buscó refugio en el hueco de un árbol.

Se escuchaba la voz de Bellatrix mientras gritaba- ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!

Fundado el caos, todos corrían y corrían, habían puesto una barrera y nadie podía desaparecerse en los lindeles del bosque.

Severus escucho la voz de Macnair pronunciar una maldición, esta impacto a la mortifago que el Señor Oscuro mantenía oculta, "La Dama Oscura" cayó al lado del escondite de Severus y quedo inerte.

Respiraba, Severus vio que respiraba, y entonces por un impulso la jaló dentro del árbol, La observo tan pequeña…, tan joven…, tan frágil. Reviso su túnica y palpó varios lugares en busca de una herida, miro sus manos llenas de sangre, entonces abrió su túnica y vio un largo rasguño en su abdomen, sabia que no podía sanarlo, ya que las heridas por esa maldición requerían de una poción, pero debía parar la hemorragia.

Severus comenzó ha murmurar un conjuro que casi parecía una canción. La hemorragia se redujo de inmediato y volvió a recitar su hechizo, las heridas sanaron superficialmente pero dentro seguían abiertas.

Fue hasta entonces cuando Severus noto que había recuperado la conciencia. A través de la mascara un par de ojos almendrados y muy negros le devolvían la mirada.

Ella se levantó muy asustada, tenia ordenes de no hablar con ningún mortifago, excepto Lucius, Macnair, Narcisa o Bellatrix.

Miró hacia arriba los ojos de su auxiliador, él era muchísimo más alto que ella, no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando se hundió en la profundidad de la mirada del caballero.

Severus sintió algo temblar en su interior. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué la mantenía oculta? y en cuestión de un segundo ella salio corriendo de su escondite.

**Fin de Flash back**

El lord oscuro había torturado a Macnair después de haber fallado la misión y por su torpeza, haber herido "accidentalmente" a "La Dama Oscura", como la llamaban los mortifagos.

Si ella era "La Dama Oscura" y tenía la herida aun abierta, Esa era una muy buena explicación a su lista de ingredientes.

El miércoles por la noche se había precipitado, en un respiro ya era día de tan esperado encuentro para decidir el castigo de Draco y Ginny. Severus estaba esperando la llegada de Mónica sentado frente a la chimenea de la sala de profesores, mientras leía un libro.

Cada vez que la puerta se abría y cerraba Severus sentía como los nervios se aglomeraban en su garganta.

Ha eso de las diez entró Mónica, para ese entonces Severus se había sumergido en su libro y no escucho la puerta, pero tal vez se debía a que Mónica abrió y cerró la puerta con mucho sigilo.

Mónica observo a Severus, se apreciaba en calma, su cara no tenía otra expresión que la de estar muy concentrado, miro sus delgados labios entre abiertos por su suave respiración y algunos de sus mechones esparcidos sobre sus finas facciones, sus ojos bailaban sobre las líneas del libro con la gracia inmaculada de un erudito, se fijó en sus manos, esas manos con largos dedos muy blancos que acariciaban las pastas del muy dichoso libro como si fueran la tersa piel de una dama, esas manos expertas en pociones. Mónica deseo ser el libro.

Siguió su camino y tomó puesto en un sillón frente al profesor, este sin siquiera levantar la vista le dijo:

-Buenas noches señorita Malfoy, ¿Cómo han estado sus primeros días lectivos?- Para Severus el perfume de ella era inconfundible, fresco como flores en primavera, intrigante como las especias, más certeramente canela y una leve nota de tabaco…. ¿acaso fumaba?

-Buenas noches, han estado muy agotadores y he descubierto que la mitad de los alumnos no saben escribir correctamente.

Severus le regalo media sonrisa.

-¿Y como han estado los suyos profesor Snape?

-Muy normales… lo acostumbrado… el señor Longbottom haciendo explotar calderos, los de Primero haciendo las cosas extraordinariamente mal… lo normal…

Mónica hizo ademán de molestia- También tengo problemas con el señor Longbottom, carece de virtud…

-No se preocupe, Ya logrará acostumbrarse... – dijo Severus para zanjar el tema.

Mónica tomó un mazo de cartas que estaban en la mesita que los separaba y comenzó a barajarlos, no sabia si se debía a lo mucho que le gustaba jugar al póquer o al incomodo silencio que se formo entorno a ellos.

-¿Le gusta jugar a las cartas?- pregunto Severus al ver la agilidad de la chica barajando.

-Me agrada, sí…- En ese momento Mónica despidió a Mcgonagal que salía de la habitación, ahora les reparaba la soledad de la sala de profesores.

-¿Que le gusta jugar?- Pregunto dejando su libro aun lado.

-En especial póquer…- dijo poniendo las cartas en la mesa, pensando inadecuado su comportamiento- He estado pensando en el castigo y la verdad no tengo la menor idea de cómo castigan a los estudiantes en Hogwarts.

Severus se levanto con elegancia y lentitud, de la mesa principal tomó un frasco lleno de grageas de todos los sabores, los volcó en la mesa y comenzó a dividirlos en dos partes- ¿Cómo eran los castigos en Beauxbatons señorita Malfoy?

Mónica miraba ha Severus un poco extrañada por lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya intuía que planeaba.

-Limpiar establos, cepillar caballos, ayudar a madame Maxim con sus diligencias, créame que sus paquetes no son livianos… nos privaban de las actividades comunes, ya sabe, como tomar el té… nunca vi realmente el castigo en eso… y dependiendo de la falta nos daban clases extra de etiqueta.

Severus había terminado de repartir las grageas y le había acercado una parte.

-Parece que es usted una niña inquieta señorita Malfoy- dijo Severus con todo pausado, comenzó a barajar las cartas con habilidad impresionante y repartió dos cartas a cada uno.

-¿Le parezco una infante profesor Snape?- dijo Mónica levantando una ceja y apostando grageas para mirar sus cartas.

-¿Y cuáles eran esas actividades que la llevaron a probar tantos castigos?- Severus apostó y ambos miraron sus propias cartas.

-Todo fue con valor experimental- Mónica tenía un A de tréboles y 4 de diamantes.

-Severus levanto un ceja y una sonrisa pincelada de maldad se dibujo en su cara, con el doble sentido que las palabras le permitieron, dijo - ¿Qué clase de cosas "_experimentaba"_ con sus compañeros Señorita Malfoy?- Severus tenía una K de corazones y una K de diamantes.

Mónica sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar su voz en ese tono seductor, inquisidor y aterciopelado; levanto una ceja y tiró un par de caramelos al pozo -**En** mis compañeros… experimentaba mis pociones. **Con** mis compañeros no creo que sea de interés…

Severus apostó y volteo la primera carta de la mesa un 4 de tréboles, su sonrisa maliciosa no se había borrado- Tengo que preparar la provisión de poción de para dormir sin soñar de la enfermería, así que me parece adecuado que ellos elaboren una parte.- volvió a apostar.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo apostando también, Severus volteo otra carta, un 4 de corazones.

Mónica apostó, - No respondió a mi pregunta profesor Snape.

Severus volteo la tercera carta, una K de bastos – Me parece que es usted la niña malade los Malfoy…

Se hicieron las apuestas, Severus doblo la suya y volteo la cuarta carta, un 8 de bastos.-Entonces sí piensa que soy una niña…

Severus literalmente la relamió con su mirada de arriba abajo, subiendo por sus muy femeninas botas planas de piel de dragón y múltiples broches redondos, su rodilla expuesta al tener las piernas cruzadas, donde se podía ver la línea de sus mayas que se perdía allí donde su túnica comenzaba, subiendo la mirada por su muy estrecha cintura, sus pechos redondeados y jóvenes, el cuello alto de su túnica y sus carnosos labios carmín curvados en una de las más deliciosas sonrisas sarcásticas que Severus había visto, para terminar en ese par de ojos brillantes color negro, almendrados, que lo miraban con… ¿lujuria…? No lo sabía.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Severus contesto – Es muy evidente que ya **no** es usted una **niña** Señorita Malfoy…- Severus volteo la última carta aun con la mirada fija en sus ojos, un 7 de bastos y se hizo la última apuesta.

Mónica enseño sus cartas, tenía un trío de 4s, A y K de kickers.

Severus enseño su mano- Casa llena señorita Malfoy - Severus recogió su pozo.

Mónica le sonrió con malicia, su deseo era continuar sus preguntas con doble sentido, pero en su brazo la marca tenebrosa comenzó ha quemar.

Casi de inmediato se levantó, lo que luego reaccionó fue un error, ya que Severus también podía sentir la marca y ella tenía órdenes de no revelar su identidad, en especial a él.

-Bueno señor Snape, ha sido un placer "_jugar"_ con usted hoy, pero es hora de retirarme a mis habitaciones… hizo un reverencia y salio de la sala de profesores.

Esa noche había sido un éxito rotundo, se estaba planeando un atentado dirigido por ella, Bellatrix era su voz y ella el cerebro, Severus no le quitó la vista de encima durante toda la noche. Y es que entre más retorcida y malvada la observaba, más ganas le daban ha Severus de revolear sus sabanas.

El castigo del viernes por la noche había resultado muy productivo, Severus estaba seguro de que si Draco no hubiera hecho volar el caldero por estar besado a Ginny, él hubiera podido, digamos, "_aprovechar"_ más a su tía

Habían jugado una mesa de póquer apostando ingredientes extraños para pociones y bebido media botella de hidromiel añejado en tonel de roble, por lo que también estaban un poco alegres, por decirlo de alguna forma, al fin Draco había averiguado porque su tía olía a alcohol la otra noche.

Severus prometió guardar el secreto de Draco después de la reprimenda que Mónica les dio acerca de lo poco discretos que eran y de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaban sus cuellos de ser cortados si alguien más se enteraba del asunto.

El sábado por la noche, después de un largo baño de burbujas y muchos otros rituales placenteros, dormitaba Mónica en un sillón de su despacho, a medio vestir, con uno de esos largos cigarros franceses en una mano y un vaso de wisky de fuego en la otra.

Y escucho lo que más se temía, alguien llamaba a su puerta para perturbar su paz.

-Señorita Granger, le dije que no iba ha responder sus preguntas en fin de semana.

-… Pero que rayos…. – La puerta de su despacho se estaba abriendo, una punzada de rabia subió hasta su cabeza y- "¡Desmaius!" – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de su sillón para ver como el cuerpo del profesor Snape caía victima de su hechizo.

Severus toco la puerta del despacho de la señorita Malfloy y entonces escucho- _Señorita Granger, le dije que no iba ha responder sus preguntas en fin de semana. _Ya que la puerta no estaba cerrada, decidió abrir, lo último que espero Severus fue ver unas largas y perfectas piernas y esa prenda de lencería fina en los delicados pechos de la Profesora, antes de caer inconsciente.

Mónica bufó casi con resignación, tomó una bata de seda verde esmeralda de su perchero y se la amarró muy bien a su cintura, y no es por que le importará mucho la forma en que Severus la había mirado, sino por que seria muy desastroso que viera la marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

-"¡Enervate!"

-¿Así recibe a todas sus visitas señorita Malfoy? – dijo Severus acomodando su ropa y cerrando la puerta.

-Solo a los que no preguntan…- Le dio una sonrisa y se sentó sobre su escritorio, cruzando las piernas para regalarle a Severus una vista de sus rodillas.

-Si no le gustan las visitas sin avisar, sería bueno que aprendiese a pasar cerrojo de su puerta- dijo mientras se acercaba unos pasos al escritorio.

-¡Ho no! Profesor Snape y pederme el suspenso de ver quien se atreve a _entrar- _dijo levantando una ceja y dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

Severus también levanto su ceja, pero fue a modo de interrogación- No sabía que le gustara fumar, por lo visto tiene ciertas inclinaciones por los vicios _oscuros_…

Mónica noto que el doble sentido de Severus se desviaba de lo sexual a lo referente con el lord.- Me imagino que tanto como las suyas, pero dígame, ¿a qué se debe el honor su visita?- Cambio el apoyo hacia su otra pierna y Severus sintió que se le iba la vida tratando de no intentar mirar su entrepierna.

- Vengo a hacerle entrega de sus ingredientes, llegaron esta tarde- Severus dejo los ingredientes en el sobre del escritorio, al lado de donde Mónica estaba sentada, talvez se aproximo mucho, ya que ella pudo sentir su aliento muy cerca de su rostro.

-Que atento- dijo dándole una última calada a su cigarrillo y recargarlo sobre el cenicero en la esquina opuesta del escritorio. Acomodó su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el cual Severus comenzó a bordear el escritorio con pasos lentos y cortos.

Se aproximó por detrás de ella y muy despacio, como si tuviera miedo de que Mónica se perdiera alguna de sus palabras dijo-…Pero me pregunto, Señorita Malfoy… ¿Para qué necesita usted Eléboro, Púas de erizo, Espinas de Pez León y Ojos de Escarabajos Negros?

Cuando señaló esto, el soplo cálido de Severus golpeo la nuca de Mónica, se había apoyado en el escritorio, justo detrás de ella y le había hablado en el cóncavo de su cuello.

-Aun que… su pregunta violente mi intimidad..., no creo que sea prudente dejar que la duda que vague por su cabeza,… quien sabe qué cosa va a pensar…-postuló muy cínica.

Ambos hablaban pausadamente, Ella tenía erizada la piel de sus brazos.

Hizo una floritura y un libro color plata que señalaba en ofensivo color rosa_ "Mil y una pociones para la joven bruja Francesa"- _He aquí el objeto de discordia, si son sus deseos puede conservarlo, lo sé de memoria.

Severus leyó el titulo y levanto una ceja, acto seguido abrió el libro y exploró su contenido, pociones embellecedoras, para la depilación, para anticoncepción, para el cabello, para dolores femeninos, etc.

-No me gustaría privarla de su valioso texto señorita Malfoy, ¿Qué tal si algún día se olvida como preparar su poción depilatoria?- Ya que era esa la poción que contenía los ingredientes., -Tan solo me preocupaba por su bienestar…

- ¿Así…? …Explíqueme como es eso… ¿Quiere profesor Snape…?

Severus que ya había rodeado el escritorio, se encontraba frente a Mónica, se reclino hasta que sus caras quedaron a un palmo de distancia, apoyo sus manos en el escritorio.

- Como usted debe saber, siendo virtuosa en pociones, Eléboro, Púas de erizo, Espinas de Pez León y Ojos de Escarabajos Negros son utilizados en la poción para contrarrestar los efectos de una maldición.

-Mmm… ya veo profesor, eso quiere decir que usted piensa que salí a la calle y algún mago o bruja desquiciado me lanzo una maldición.- Lo miraba con expresión divertida.

- Severus imitó una risa con su garganta, No estoy al tanto de sus actividades extracurriculares Señorita Malfoy, así que dígame, ¿Cómo podría yo hacer conjeturas de donde fue que la impacto una maldición?- Severus termino la frase y se relamió los labios con gracia felina.

Mónica lo miraba impasible y su sonrisa de media cara lo dejaba más que claro. Tomó la barbilla de Severus con una de sus manos, lo miro muy fijamente a los ojos- Es un pena que malgaste su tiempo preocupándose por mi bienestar, yo le aconsejaría que mejor velara por el propio… nunca se sabe cuando se pueda encontrar una bruja desquiciada, ni que sería capaz de_ hacerle_…

-¿Está usted desquiciada, Señorita Malfoy…?

-Huya…

Mónica extendió los dedos de la mano que antes utilizaba para sostener la barbarilla de este, los escurrió entre su cabello y lo aferro de la nuca, muy despacio entre abrió los labios y subió su boca rozando apenas los labios del profesor, un estremecimiento la recorrió, lentamente cerró los ojos para disfrutar la sensación en su espalda.

Severus encontró un apoyo más cómodo que el escritorio y ahora subía las manos por los muslos de ella al tiempo que los desnudaba, abrió un poco más sus labios y con su lengua penetro en los de Mónica, ella posó la otra mano en su espalda y la acariciaba con el anhelo de que ningún espacio fuera obviado.

Mónica le dio una suave y lenta mordida al labio inferior de Severus. -mmm…- se escucho desde la garganta de este.

Severus abrió las piernas de ella y de un suave pero muy hábil tirón el derrière de Mónica resbalo por la seda de su bata hasta toparse con el incipiente bulto que era la entre pierna de Severus, un gemido expío desde sus adentros. No sabía dónde estaba, pero la bestia que tenía dentro pujaba por salir.

Severus subió una de sus manos por el torso de ella, por debajo de la seda, Mónica se arqueo al contacto, hecho que Severus no desperdicio para morder el cuello de ella. Ella que con sus piernas lo tenía trincado para embelesarse con la fricción de su pelvis contra la del voluptuoso profesor.

Mónica comenzó a abrir los pequeños botones del cuello de la túnica del profesor, deseaba más que vivir tocar la caliente piel de Severus y entonces…

La marca tenebrosa comenzó a quemar en el brazo de ambos, lentamente, muy lentamente Severus dejó de besar el cuello de ella, para terminar rozándolo con su nariz.

Ambos estaban jadeantes, sus pechos subían y bajaban en el ritmo acompasado que la danza de sus cuerpos había dejado.

Nunca una llamada del lord había sido un fastidio para ella, pero en ese momento una gran cantidad de juramentos se agolpaban en su cabeza a su contra.

Pero la marca seguía llamando, llamando a sus dos más acalorados vasallos.

Gracias por leer, besos, muffin.

Ammonie: no había notado lo del apellido, pero como el corrector siempre los marca incorrectos nunca les pongo atención. Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de porque no describí detalladamente a Mónica en el primer capítulo, el segundo casi que se basa en eso, además que me pareció que sería aburrido si me concentraba solo en ella en el primer capi.

dulceysnape: muchas gracias.

Al resto de los review, gracias!


	3. Columpios

Se encontraba en su despacho, pensando, tenia las dos ultimas clases libres por lo que estaba revisando ensayos

**Si los personajes fueran míos, porque no lo son, Severus sería esa sombra que aguarda en las penumbras de la noche, ataviado con sus túnicas llenas de pequeños botones, que con mucha indulgencia abría uno por uno.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

La marca tenebrosa comenzó a quemar en el brazo de ambos, lentamente, muy lentamente Severus dejó de besar el cuello de ella, para terminar rozándolo con su nariz.

Ambos estaban jadeantes, sus pechos subían y bajaban en el ritmo acompasado que la danza de sus cuerpos había dejado.

Nunca una llamada del lord había sido un fastidio para ella, pero en ese momento una gran cantidad de juramentos se agolpaban en su cabeza a su contra.

Pero la marca seguía llamando, llamando a sus dos más acalorados vasallos.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Columpios**

**Se encontraba en su despacho, pensando, tenía las dos últimas clases libres, por lo que estaba revisando ensayos.**

**Había sido una gran tonta, ya casi llevaba un mes de estar huyendo de Severus. Lo evitaba, sus conversaciones eran no más de dos palabras, pero allí estaba él, asechando, buscando para confrontar.**

**Se sentía usada, en el fondo ella estaba segura que el había descubierto que era "La Dama Oscura", pero no se iba a dejar, no se iba a desnudar frente a él solo para que después de ver la marca la dejara allí. Sola. Ella quería alguien formal, un caballero, sus amigas reían a sus espaldas porque era considerada una señorita poco seria y de muchos amores, pero hace mucho quería algo serio, es solo que se dejaba llevar, el momento, la emoción, el suspenso…**

**Él no quería su dinero o su apellido como muchos, no quería su cuerpo como miles, el quería su poder, eso que tanto le había costado y no iba ha dejar perder. Se puede decir que es el más peligroso de todos, no solo por querer su poder, si no por ser es el más atractivo de todos los hombres que conocía…**

**Misterioso, inteligente, malvado, con sucio pasado, un caballero y por lo que vislumbraba un gran amante, calculador, frío, caliente, instintivo, lo peor, ni siquiera necesitaba tocarla para enloquecerla. La cereza de su postre. Es como eso que te prohíbe tu madre y que deseas con toda tu alma, que adquiere un valor superior, lo prohibido que tiene un sabor único…**

**Si el quería ver su marca no lo iba ha permitir, por eso se escondía, era débil a la carne y tenía que evitarlo, el estuvo tan cerca, pero por azares del destino el lord había llamado y ahora se encontraba segura; solo tenía que ser paciente. Específicamente a él, el lord quería que vigilara, ella era su vigía entre los mortifagos, se aseguraba de su fidelidad, de todos y del único fuera del alcance del lord, Severus, esa era su misión y no iba ha fracasar.**

**Escucho que alguien golpeaba en su puerta.**

**-Pase- dijo fríamente.**

**Un Albus muy sonriente la llamaba con la mano.- ¡Vamos querida!**

**Mónica levanto una ceja con confusión.**

**-¡Vamos! ¡Tengo buenas noticias para ti y para Severus!, ¡ven!**

**Mónica se levanto casi por inercia y lo siguió, Albus iba hablando algo referente al baile de hallowen, después le pregunto algo referente a un lugar llamado Hosmead el sábado, ella solo asintió, ya que un zumbido en sus oídos producto de que se dirigían a las mazmorras no la dejaba escuchar ni una solo palabra.**

**Albus tocó la puerta del aula de pociones.**

**- Pase- dijo la voz de Severus, un pinchazo frío subió por la espina de Mónica y solo atino a mirar hacia otro lado mientras Albus abría la puerta. Tenía la sensación de que estaba más pálida de lo normal y de que toda su saliva se había evaporado. **

**Trato de esconderse lo mejor que pudo tras Albus y fingió interés en las pociones que elaboraban los alumnos.**

**Paso mirando las mesas de los alumnos de la última clase de pociones, era doble de séptimo curso, Griffindor- Slytherin.**

**Vio la cabeza de Draco en primera fila, lo que era muy cerca de su profesor, así que se fijo a su lado, allí estaba Longbottom, haciendo su poción extraordinariamente mal.**

**Se inclino un poco sobre él, examinando, Neville mezclaba torpemente su poción. Cuando terminó de hacerlo su poción aun no tenía un color adecuado.**

**-Hay que tener instinto para preparar pociones señor Longbottom- le dijo muy cerca de su cabeza, la mayoría de la clase, Albus y Severus se volvieron a verla- Si su poción tenía que pasar de un violáceo aun rosa pálido y termino en un fucsia, dígame, ¿Qué cree que le hace falta?**

**Neville tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se había quedado petrificado con el cucharón dentro de su poción.**

**Al no tener respuesta, prosiguió- Si cada vez que removió su poción se hizo más clara, no cree que le haga falta remover un poco más…**

**-Pe pero… en el libro, en el libro decía…-Neville estaba un tanto turbado por la sugerencia.**

**-Aquí es donde entra el instinto señor Longbottom, tal vez los ingredientes que usa son muy frescos, así que debió agregar una pizca más o revolver un poco para que sus aditivos se fusionen satisfactoriamente. Inténtelo.**

**Neville revolvió su poción tal vez con demasiada ímpetu, porque Mónica puso sus manos sobre las de él y le ayudo a encontrar un ritmo, varios miembros de la población masculina entre cerraron sus ojos por lo afortunado que era Neville, entre ellos Severus. **

**La poción continúo cambiando de color hasta tornarse rosa pálido.**

**Neville sonrió muy abiertamente, talvez por que no era común que el color de su poción considera con el dicho en el libro.**

**Muchos de los demás estudiantes observaron su propia poción y rápidamente hicieron lo mismo, sin dejar de prestar atención, claro esta. **

**-Supongo que ahora tiene que machacar sus vainas- Dijo para sacar a Neville de su ensoñación. **

**Neville sacudió su cabeza y saco cinco vainas, las puso en el mortero y con brutalidad las comenzó a moler.**

**Mónica frunció la nariz, posó delicadamente una de sus manos sobre la mano de Neville que sostenía el mortero, y la otra la deslizo sobre el mazo en un gesto muy llamativo, con su puño cerrado en la circunferencia del mazo, la mayoría de los espectadores se echaron un poco para atrás con sorpresa y jalaron el nudo de su corbata, ya que con el calor que hacía corrían peligro de asfixia.**

**Mónica comenzó ha machacar, despacio, con delicadeza, Severus trago grueso y al igual que varios se relamió sus labios secos por algo muy parecido a la excitación. **

**-Señor Longbottom, tiene que apasionarlo, sino no va ha disfrutarlo….- dijo en casi un susurro, aun así sus muy atentos alumnos no se perdieron ni sus palabras, ni sus movimientos arriba y abajo. Muchos desearon que fuera su falo lo que sostuviera ella en su mano.**

**Albus miró a Severus que estaba muy concentrado en la profesora y digamos que tenia una mirada mal sana, sus labios estaban entre abiertos; sonrió y devolvió su mirada de nuevo a ella.**

**Terminando de machacar, un Neville lleno de temblores, un montón de púberos calenturientos y unas mal encaradas jovencitas observaban a la profesora.**

**-Ahora agréguelas- Neville lo hizo más despacio esta vez, dado el hormigueo de sus manos en donde antes puso la profesora las suyas.**

**-Mónica querida, estoy seguro de que el señor Longbottom podrá continuar el solo con las magnificas instrucciones que le has dado, ahora ven con nosotros, que te necesitamos- Dijo Albus muy divertido con la situación de la clase.**

**Mónica levanto su cabeza con altanería, estaba segura que Albus lo hacia apropósito, muchas veces fue testigo de sus evasiones a Severus, al que no había mirado una sola vez desde que entro al aula. Aquello la hacia sentirse aun peor, la manipulación.**

**Albus conjuro dos sillas además de la del profesor y con un gesto la invito a sentarse, A Severus también le hubiese encantado invitarla ha sentarse, claro esta, en su regazo.**

**-Ho no…, muchas gracias Albus, solo estaré aquí el tiempo que necesite para escuchar lo que tengas que decir.**

**Albus le sonrió y se mantuvo de pie.**

**Buenas tardes señorita Malfoy- Dijo Severus que se había puesto también en pie- **

**Buenas tardes señor Snape- respondió fríamente, encarándolo con mirada dura.**

**-Me imagino que debes de estar sorprendido por nuestra visita- dijo Albus refiriéndose a Severus.**

**-En efectivo, pero no más que de las **_**habilidades**_** que la señorita Malfoy mostró en mi clase…**

**Y allí estaba el doble sentido que Mónica había comenzado ha detestar en él, lo peor, con Albus de testigo.**

**-Si, no dudo que admire mis habilidades para dar su clase señor Snape- Le sonrió agriamente, Severus entre cerro los ojos con malicia.**

**Albus presintiendo el caos, saco un sobre que ya había sido abierto con anterioridad y extrajo un par de documentos de solicitud, le entrego uno a cada cual.**

**-El Cenáculo de Eruditos y Alquimistas me ha enviado una carta donde me ofrecen un lugar en la capacitación de nuevos descubrimientos en pociones; por supuesto no me he olvidado de ti- le dio una dulce mirada a Mónica- Y he solicitado otro más, recordando que aplicaste para pociones de dificultad 8-10 el año pasado.**

**Ambos leían el pergamino desde que se los habían entregado, Mónica bajo su cabeza y muy lentamente le devolvió el pergamino a Albus.**

**-¿Que pasa querida? tenía la sensación de que ibas ha estar muy feliz con esto…- le dijo Albus bajando un poco la cabeza para mirar su semblante, Severus los miraba a Ambos.**

**Mónica Sintió una punzada de dolor en las palmas de sus manos y repercutió en su pecho, se sentía humillada, frustrada, no tenía nadie a quien contarle y lo peor de todo, tenía que decir por qué iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de su vida frente a Severus, respiró profundo, tenía la sensación de que hace bastante no lo hacía.**

**Levanto su cabeza y miro ha Albus- Me temo Albus que no logré pasar mi prueba, así que solo el señor Snape podrá asistir, muchas gracias por tomarme en cuenta.**

**-Señorita Malfoy con gusto yo podría ayudarle en su prueba, si usted lo desea- Mónica se volvió para ver a Severus.**

**-Ves querida, como en Hogwarts siempre hay alguien dispuesto a ayudar- Albus sonreía.**

**-Muchas gracias señor Snape, pero ya usted me a **_**ayudado**_** suficiente- sus palabras fueron muy crudas y sarcásticas. Hizo una reverencia y salio con paso aligerado del aula.**

**Ambos hombres la miraron hasta que salió del aula.**

**-Me temo que debí ser más precavido, debí haberle consultado antes sobre su examen, pero asumí que lo había conseguido, siempre ha sido muy brillante; no era mi intención hacerla pasar esto frente a ti, Severus- dijo volviéndose a mirarlo, al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla.**

**Severus lo imitó sentándose- ¿Que tiene que ver mi presencia en todo esto?**

**-No creas que no he notado como te evade, ¿Hay algo que deba saber?**

**Ha Severus lo recuerdos de la noche de su encuentro le golpearon, suspiro y se recostó en su silla. - En lo absoluto.**

**-Ella siente mucha admiración por ti, supongo que la he humillado, nunca ha sido muy tolerante con la frustración.**

**Severus se encontraba mirando las mesas de los alumnos, pensando en la mirada acuosa de la profesora antes de salir; hizo una floritura y desde las mesas de atrás un pedazo de pergamino salio despedido hasta sus manos. Lo leyó y la ira se le marco en su cara. La tiza comenzó a escribir en el pisaron el mensaje contenido del pergamino. Muy fría y peligrosamente dijo -¡Treinta puntos menos para Griffindor!... por faltar al respeto de una profesora… y esperen noticias de su penosa y larga detención, claro señor Finnigan… después de su ducha fría, que notamos todos que la necesita….**

**Albus se había vuelto al pisaron para leer lo que decía el pergamino.**

**¿Crees que quiera **_**enseñarme**_** al igual que a Neville?**

**Jajaja… querido amigo, si la profesora te **_**enseña**_** algo caes muerto antes de que puedas **_**aprender**_**…**

**¡Bárbara la dama! te lo juro que si solo pudiera… un poquito nada más.**

**¿Qué te hace pensar que nuestra voluptuosa profesora se voltearía a verte antes que a mí…?**

**Viste sus manos… mmm… ya desearía yo.**

**¡De solo pensarlo me dan ganas!**

**Si así es con un mortero imagínate con…creo que necesito una ducha fría.**

**Draco que estuvo leyendo los comentarios de sus compañeros, salto entre los pupitres y a puño cerrado se abalanzo contra Seamus Finnigan.**

**Albus no fue lento y con un movimiento de varita lo tenia flotando en aire, Draco se removía con violencia y un labio sangrando.**

**-¡Ho vamos!, no me parece tan grave para caer en la violencia- dijo Albus sonriendo.**

**-Albus me parece que no leíste bien el escrito de la pizarra- dijo Severus muy despacio.**

**-Severus, si supiera que difieres a la opinión de tus alumnos, no los perdonaría, por lo que no creo que sea necesario un castigo- Albus les sonrió a los alumnos y agrego- Me parece muy caballeroso de su parte, señor Malfoy y Severus, que defiendan el honor de su profesora con tanto ahínco.**

**La campana sonó y Severus dijo a sus alumnos que dejaran una muestra de su poción sobre el escritorio. Cuando estaban a solas Albus le dijo.- Creo que debo irme ya, ha sido una tarde de muchas eventualidades.**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Severus estaba sumamente enojado por el comentario de Albus frente a su clase "**_**Severus, si supiera que difieres a la opinión de tus alumnos, no los perdonaría"**_** Salió del castillo, decidió tomarse una copa en la cabeza de cerdo para amortiguar la ira y la confusión. Caminaba y el sol se iba ocultando; se ajustó un poco la capa, el característico frío otoñal se colaba por todas las cavidades posibles, la brisa casi susurraba para sus oídos, no supo cuando, pero había caído victima de la nostalgia. Camino un poco a la orilla del lago, olvidando su destino.**

**El sol…, ese sol y esas hojas marchitas que revoloteaban para él en una danza, la luz en el vasto espejo del lago, con sus ondas magnificas, víctimas de la corriente del viento. Era en esos momentos cuando más le hacía falta compañía, tantos años, tantos sacrificios y allí estaba, solo… como siempre.**

**Cerró sus ojos un momento, disfrutando de las caricias de la brisa, escuchando; mucha paz… y el sonido de una cadena meciéndose, como en un parque de niños; abrió sus ojos en busca del sonido, bajando unas rocas, hasta el pequeño atracadero donde llegaban los niños de primer ingreso en los botes, sobre una vieja horqueta; una cadena había sido fijada mágicamente para dar forma a un columpio.**

**Severus se quedo observándola, probablemente era ella quien había hecho el columpio. Oscilaba débilmente, tenía el cabello suelto y este era meneado por el viento, su cabeza estaba recostada en una de las cadenas. Se abrazaba a sí misma, no llevaba capa, por lo que el frío la hacía tiritar débilmente.**

**Se aproximo muy despacio, aun que seguramente lo había escuchado, no se movió. Se quito su capa, con mucho cuidado y algo de ternura la puso sobre sus hombros y cerró el broche. Tomó el extremo restante de la cadena, he hizo un columpio para sí.**

**Severus escucho un susurro, la suave voz, delicada como ella -Albus… ¿Crees que a mi madre le gustaría la persona en quien me he convertido?**

**Severus se quedo perplejo, ella pensaba que era Albus; observó cómo se limpiaba lo que fue una lagrima soltaría.**

**En el mismo tono calmo y muy sereno, respondió- Siento decepcionarla Señorita Malfoy…pero no soy Albus… si me permite… no veo porque su madre podría encontrar algo que no gustara de su persona…**

**Mónica volteo, probablemente al no reconocer ese tono en la voz de él, lo miro un largo segundo, donde su triste mirada se tornaba iracunda.**

**Se levantó y soltó el broche de la capa, haciéndola caer, el viento soplo y su cabello y túnica revolotearon de manera diabólica - Deje - de - seguirme- dijo muy despacio, en forma de amenaza.**

**Severus se puso en pie y una sonrisa sarcástica cruzo su cetrino rostro- No sea tan petulante se-ño-ri-ta, ¿Por qué cree que yo la seguiría?**

**-¡Me gustaría saberlo!, ¡créame!, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué quiere de mí?! ¡No va ha conseguir nada que sea mío!**

**Severus se aproximo un poco, sin dejar de vigilar la mano que ella escondía en uno de sus bolsillos, donde seguramente guardaba su varita.**

**-¡No se acerque! **

**Severus sujeto su mano, ella había sacado la varita y la apuntaba contra su yugular, en un ágil y refinado movimiento logro quitársela, él sabía que habría podido matarlo, pero confiaba en el sentido común de ella. **

**Comenzó a golpearlo, Severus sintió el enojo hervir en su cabeza, sujeto sus dos muñecas con una mano, cosa que fue fácil, él era muchísimo más alto y las manos de ella eran delgaditas y frágiles., con la otra mano la afirmo del cabello y tiro de su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus respiraciones eran muy agitas y varias gotas de sudor resbalaban de sus sienes. **

**Acerco su cara lo más que pudo al rostro de Mónica, sus palabras eran lentas y en sus cuerdas bucales vibraba la rabia.**

**-¿…Cree que quiero que me incluya en alguna de sus múltiples **_**actividades?… **_**¿mm?, ¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué quiero su maldito apellido?, ¡¿Su maldito dinero?! ¿Cree que por tener el endemoniado mejor cuerpo que he visto en mi vida quiero poseerla? ¡¿HACERLA MÍA?! …Se equivoca señorita Malfoy, se equivoca….**

**Mónica no sabía que le había dolido más, que él supiera lo que ella pensaba o su declaración de que no la deseaba. En un arranque, con su pie jalo el de Severus, haciendo que este resbalara irremisiblemente hacia atrás y en el acto ella también cayó sin remedio y con peor suerte, en el agua.**

**Severus se enderezo con una sonrisa rabiosa, había escuchado el salpicar de el agua, y en el momento que se iba a proferir una de sus burlas, las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Ella estaba sentada en el agua, sus palmas cubrían su rostro, estaba llorando…**

**No era llanto, pero estaba llorando, una pesadez se hizo dentro de él, se aproximo a la orilla y la jalo, ella no opuso resistencia, busco refugio en su pecho, su cabello se pagaba en su rostro y la ropa empapada humedecía la suya, pero no le importaba…**

**De uno de sus bolsillos saco un pañuelo blanco con sus iníciales en él y se lo entrego; ella lo tomó débilmente y seco sus lagrimas; él acaricio sus cabellos con mucha delicadeza y afección.**

**Severus se había perdido mirando el ocaso, no se dio cuenta de cuando cesaron las lágrimas, pero su respiración ahora era tranquila. Bajó la mirada y ahora ella descansaba su vista en el ocaso, aunque hacia frío, el abrazo de ambos cuerpos los mantenía calientes y muy confortables.**

**Tal vez la observó demasiado rato, no lo sabía, tal vez perturbó la calma que la invadía, porque ella giro su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, se miraron largo rato, no lo sabía, hacia mucho que el tiempo no tenía sentido.**

**El aire se detuvo cuando ella relamió sus labios, había muchas cosas de las que ya no se percataba, como que estaban a solo centímetros sus labios, cerró los ojos, esperando, no eran ansias, no era necesidad, era perpetuar. Perpetuar ese momento, ya que el tiempo dejaba de existir, ya no importaba nada.**

**Era húmedo, no rozo sus labios, los presiono suavemente, inocente, virginal; saco su lengua y lentamente bordeo sus labios, invitándolo a abrir su boca, probando, sintiendo… Severus dejo pasar su invitada, rozando delicadamente, el tacto aterciopelado, como si nunca hubiera besado, como si fuera aquella receta desconocida. El desenlace fue igual que su principio, lento, virgen, único.**

**Severus abrió de nuevo sus ojos después de unos segundos, tenía muy leves espasmos en su espalda, era emoción, pero emoción apaciguada, ya era de noche.**

**Severus se levanto despacito y la ayudo a ponerse en pie, apenas sus cuerpos se habían separado cuando la vio estremecerse por el frío, tomó su capa olvidada en el piso y la colocó sobre sus hombros, solo que esta vez estaba frente a ella, cerro el broche y le cubrió con la capucha. La capa era inmensa para ella, con un hechizo el dobladillo subió hasta quedar al ras del suelo.**

**Mónica estrujo el pañuelo que aun estaba en su mano, estiro la mano y la abrió frente a Severus.- Gracias…**

**Severus tomo la mano extendida con las dos suyas y la volvió a cerrar- Consérvelo… y no dudé visitarme si vuelve a necesitarlo….**

**Le ofreció su brazo a Mónica- Mi bella dama ¿Me otorgaría el placer de escoltarla a usted a las puertas del castillo?**

**-El placer será todo mío Señor- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomó el brazo del profesor.**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Mónica se había cambiado las vestiduras como solía hacerlo todos los días para ir ha cenar, solo que esta vez quizá se esmero más. **

**Bajo al comedor pensando en lo afortunados que fueron al no encontrar persona alguna deambulando en el vestíbulo a la hora de su entrada, el cuadro era algo sobrecogedor.**

**Entro al gran comedor fijando su vista en la mesa principal y aunque todos los profesores ya se encontraban allí, no le fue posible localizar a Severus, su ánimo se poncho un poco, pero siguió su camino hasta la mesa.**

**Al aproximarse más, escuchaba los murmullos y risas de una muy festiva conversación entre los educadores, pero al subir los peldaños hasta la plataforma el silencio inundo sus oídos. Los admiro inquisidoramente, algunos la miraban, algunos bajaban su vista aun con rescoldos de risa, Minerva la miraba como si fuera algún dato curioso.**

**Tomó asiento y dijo- Es de muy mal gusto guardar silencio al llegar un nuevo comensal a la mesa, ulteriormente seria peligroso que llegara a pensar que ese tema tan saleroso sería mi persona.**

**-Mi querida, discúlpanos; pero tienes razón, justo estábamos hablando un tema referente a ti.- Albus le miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.**

**-¿Así? ¿Y cual seria ese?- Pregunto degustando sus alimentos.**

**-Me temo que esta tarde, después de que te retiraste de las mazmorras, un par de Alumnos profirieron un par de opiniones un tanto impúdicas sobre ti. Así que el señor Malfoy y nuestro querido profesor de pociones, él particularmente, se tomaron tu defensa muy personal.**

**Mónica se sintió profundamente alagada y profundamente culpable. Trago su último bocado antes de hablar.**

**-No veo nada de risible en un acto de caballerosidad, siendo especifica, el del profesor Snape. Espero los presentes simpaticen mi opinión, amenos que alguna falta de escrúpulos nuble su criterio y sus buenos modos.**

**Mónica le dio un vistazo a toda la mesa en busca de una negativa- Eso pensé…**

**Aparto su plato para tomar el postre. Le pareció particularmente molesta la profesora de transfiguraciones, ya que esta le sonreía y con cada palabra que pronuncio daba la impresión de estar más entretenida.**

**Se fijo en las puertas, donde la figura de Severus hacía aparición. Una corriente sacudió su cuerpo.**

**-No quiero escuchar un comentario sobre este tema nunca más, que quede claro.**

**No dio tiempo de que nadie contestase, el profesor Snape tomó su lugar correspondiente al lado de la profesora Malfoy, Albus sonreía, al igual que algunos en la mesa.**

**-Buenas noches Severus, llegamos a pensar que nos ibas ha privar de tu presencia- Albus lo saludo como si nunca hubiesen tenido la plática previa.**

**-Buenas noches, me temo me entretuve organizando material reciente. Por cierto, Señorita Malfoy, seleccione algunos textos que le aprovecharían en su proyecto, cuando tenga gusto no dude en ir por ellos.**

**Mónica sabía que se refería a la prueba y recordó con pesar como rechazó su ayuda anteriormente.**

**Había formado muy cuidadosamente un discurso ético y profesional para responderle a Severus sin dar ala a conjeturas, donde se verían involucrados ambos por el resto del profesorado; pero Minerva fue más rápida dando su opinión.**

**-Ho Severus… creo que hablo por el resto de los educandos cuando expreso la felicidad de conocer ese lado caballeroso que tenias escondido, o al menos solo para nosotros.**

**Aun que las intenciones de Minerva fueran buenas, Mónica no pudo evitar sentir la melosidad de ella pegada en su cuerpo, como un molesto liquido gangoso que escurría por su frente. Severus ya había preparado un muy ponderativo insulto, cuando Mónica habló.**

**-Profesora Mcgonagal, la invito muy cordialmente a seguir con su cena y de paso no meterse en lo que no le incumbe- prácticamente le escupió las palabras y fue lo más grosera y mal educada que pudo.**

**En la mesa no hubo quien no pusiera los ojos en la disputa. Severus aspiro aire hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron totalmente.**

**Minerva tenía los labios fruncidos y la miraba sobre sus gafas- Señorita Malfoy, no hallo tanto mal en mi comentario como en el suyo, creo que debería respetar un poco más a sus antecesores y cuidar sus modales no dignos de ninguna señorita de respeto.**

**Mónica estaba moviendo su postre con la cucharilla, levanto la vista con mirada de arrepentimiento- Lo siento mucho Profesora Mcgonagal, espero no haber ofendido su dignidad, ni sus modales impecables como respetable Señora… ¿Ha modales como los suyos se refería por mi? ¿No es cierto?- Su mirada era pacifica, había depositado la cucharilla en el borde del plato y sus manos descansaban sobre su regazo. Severus se decepciono por la respuesta de Mónica.**

**-En efecto, señorita Malfoy… Ha modales como los propios me refería.**

**-Es muy lamentable… a mi corta edad es una tarea difícil igualar sus buenas prácticas, mi querida señora… Pero no dudo que en…- evaluó a Minerva con su mirada- ¿…50…? O talvez… ¿70 años?... En ese entonces tal vez. Aunque déjeme decirle, mis expectativas son más altas.**

**Un segundo de silencio se hizo en la mesa, quizá algunos no terminaban de contar los insultos proferidos a Minerva, incluidos el de su vejez. En seguida la mesa completa estallo a carcajadas.**

**Albus intento disimular, pero era casi imposible. Severus y Mónica compartían una media sonrisa en su rostro producto del triunfo, y este además hinchaba su pecho con orgullo, orgullo Slytherin… **

**-Les deseo muy buenas noches- dijo Mónica incorporándose y haciendo una reverencia; solo se devolvió sobre sus pasos para tomar la cereza olvidada de su postre, mordiéndola seductoramente, lo que no pasó por alto para Severus; he inspiro un plan pecaminoso, para futuro, claro.**

**Esa noche Severus citó a Albus en su despacho, probablemente él sabia desde hace mucho que Mónica era La Dama Oscura, Por eso la había Traído a Hogwarts desde un principio. Así que tratando de evitar el tema y esquivando las conversaciones acerca de ella, no iba más que ha lograr una gran desconfianza.**

**Pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba, ahora su preocupación ascendía con un propósito muy similar al de Albus: La redención.**

**Escucho los golpes en su puerta, invitó a Albus a pasar y sentarse en uno de sus sillones, le ofreció una copa de hidromiel añejada en tonel de roble, como sabia que le gustaba.**

**-¿Ha que se debe tan agradable reunión, Severus?- Dijo Albus dándole un sorbo a su copa.**

**-Te lo explicaría con mucho gusto Albus, Pero ya lo debes de saber, así que no malgastaré mis palabras- Severus le dio un sorbo a su bebida- Solo déjeme aclarar… no importa el transcurso de esto, ni sus altibajos, ni su conclusión. Soy fiel a mi palabra, a la orden de fénix y como tal, a usted; y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión. **

**Albus lo miraba impasible, lo que ha Severus le pareció muy extraño. Después de segundos de silencio su mirada se volvió picara y con todo confidencial, preguntó:**

**-¿Ya la besaste?- Severus que en ese momento pasaba hidromiel por su garganta, tosió repetidas veces y frunció el ceño.**

**-¡No voy a entrar en detalles íntimos!**

**-Ya la besaste…- Le dijo con un guiño.**

**Severus ignoró su comentario como lo hacia cada vez que no quería hablar de algún tema.**

**Bueno Severus, respetando la intimidad de ambos, dime ¿Como puedes estar seguro de que ella es un mortifago?**

**-Si lo que espera que responda es que vi la marca en su brazo, no es así. Hace un mes y medio, espero que recuerde el altercado en que La Dama Oscura fue herida, se lo relaté esa misma noche. La lista de ingredientes que ella solicitó al inicio del curso encaja con la poción para sanar la lesión causada; obviamente ella es astuta, tenía una cuartada. Lamentablemente un incidente nada predecible dejo al descubierto su cicatriz en el abdomen, era justamente la misma línea que antes había visto en La Dama Oscura.**

**-¡¿Ya la viste desnuda?! ¡Pero que rápido que eres Severus! ¡Como te subestime!- Albus lo dijo solo para ver carmesí en sus pómulos.**

**-¡No Albus, no la he visto desnuda! Si me permites un poco de tu seriedad podría ser productivo el dialogo, sino mejor márchate.**

**Albus asintió en silencio, invitándolo ha continuar.**

**-Yendo al grano, suponiendo que desde que te describí la nueva mortifago sabias que era ella, como es de esperar la trajiste a Hogwarts, me pediste que la vigilara y cuidara; solo para que me diera cuenta de algo que ya tu sabias. Ahora, también se por que hiciste eso, de otra manera nunca me abría interesado y por consiguiente, no estaríamos teniendo esta charla.**

**-Ho mi querido Severus, me vuelvo un viejo predecible… Has acertado en todo, y disculpa esta pregunta indiscreta pero indispensable ¿Qué clase de relación llevas con mi pequeña dama?**

**Supongo que en otra de sus chifladas ideas tenia razón, ella es muy similar a mi persona; aunque supongo quiere escuchar que van ha haber pequeños Snape corriendo por Hogwarts, permítame decepcionarlo. Si hemos intimado, pero nunca lo primero.**

**Albus le sonrió. – No sé si lo sabes Severus, pero la discusión de esta noche con Minerva fue en tu defensa…**

**Severus levantó una ceja sin decir nada.**

**-No se como lograste que te volviese ha hablar, ni que aceptara tu ayuda para su prueba… ni que te defendiera fieramente de Minerva… pero si conozco bien a mí niña, lo estas logrando…**

**Albus se levanto para retirarse.**

**-Ha sido un placer conversar contigo, Severus, pero un viejo debe dormir si quiere disfrutar hosmead.**

**Abrió la puerta y cuando estaba ya saliendo retrocedió y dijo:**

**-¡ha Severus! Por cierto… ¡Se ven muy bien sentados mirando el atardecer en el lago! – sonrió abiertamente y cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.**

**Severus se tapó los ojos con una mano, ¡¿Cómo era posible que no se le escapara nada?!**

**Bueno, este es el tercer capi! Quiero critica! Por favor! Extraño el comentario de Ammonie! Critícame! Por favor! Jijij y dulceysnape tú tb, Gracias!**

Constancia-Snape: Muchas gracias por el review, si se te parece es porque en el 2003 subí este fic; solo que después de la muerte de Sirius deje de escribir… habían más personajes y Sirius tenía un hijo, Remi tenía una novia que era compañera de Mónica en su colegio… muchas cosas que eliminé. Gracias! Espero tu conmentarío!

HANNA S: todas queremos que Sev hable así de nosotras… jajaja…

lety-malfoy: Lety tengo un regalo para ti! Pero hasta el próximo capi… este me estaba quedando muy largo así que tuve que cortarlo allí, pronto lo actualizo, te lo prometo!

akane-li: perdona! No sé qué pasa, tengo que editarlo antes de subirlo, porque siempre me repite las primeras líneas. Gracias!


End file.
